1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novels compound having a melanin production suppressive activity. The present invention also relates to the use of such a compound in the field of cosmetics.
2. Discussion of the Background
Hydroquinone glycoside (arbutin) is known to have various effects such as a whitening effect, tyrosinase inhibitory activity, suppression of active oxygen, and the like (see Funayama, M., Arakawa, H., Yamamoto, R., Nishino, T., Shin, T. and Murao, S., “Effect of α- and β-arubutin on activity of tyrosinases from mushroom, and mouse melanoma,” Biosci. Biotech. Biochem., vol. p. 59, 143-144 (1995)), and is used as an ingredient for whitening cosmetics. In addition, kojic acid or a derivative thereof and 4-n-butylresorcinol (Rucinol (registered trade mark)) are also known as whitening components (see Kouji Miyazaki, Yumiko Nishida, Minoru Itioka, “Inhibitory Effects of Melanogenic Inhibitors on Dendricity of Cultured B16 Mouse Melanoma Cells,” Journal of Japanese Cosmetic Science Society, vol. 22, No. 3, pp. 182-186 (1998); Kiyoharu Sugiyama, “Evaluation of novel whitening agent—Rucinol (Shinki bihakuzai no hyouka—Rucinol ni tsuite),” The Journal of Japan Hair Science Association, vol. 30, No. 3, pp. 2-6 (1998); and Dong-Seok KIM, So-Young KIM, Seo-Hyoung PARK, Yeong-Gon CHOI, Sun-Bang KWON, Myo-Kyoung KIM, Jung-Im Na, Sang-Woong YOUN, and Kyoung-Chan PARK, “Inhibitory Effects of 4-n-Butylresorcinol on Tyrosinase Activity and Melanin Synthesis,” Biol. Pharm. Bull., vol. 28(12), pp. 2216-2219 (2005)), and whitening cosmetics containing such components are commercially available. In recent years, prevention of sunburn due to ultraviolet rays to keep the skin white and beautiful is receiving increasing attention, and the development of a further whitening component is desired.